Archive:Team - Nightmare Spike
The Nightmare Spike team consists of Ritualist/Rangers that use Nightmare Weapon with bow attacks to create a virtually unpreventable life stealing Spike, similar to a combination of previous Blood Magic and Ranger spike teams. The Spikers FW Variant name="Nightmare Spiker, FW Variant" prof=ritua/range channe=12+1+3 marksm=12 spawni=3+1weaponshotshotarrowsbeyond sightwindsof spiritsignet/build Bloodsong Variant name="Nightmare Spiker, Bloodsong Variant" prof=ritua/range channe=12+1+3 marksm=12 spawni=3+1weaponshotshotarrowsbeyond sightbloodsongof spiritsignet/build Destruction Variant name="Nightmare Spiker, Destruction Variant" prof=ritua/range channe=12+1+3 marksm=12 spawni=3+1weaponshotshotarrowsbeyond sightdestructionof spiritsignet/build Relic Runner Variant name="Nightmare Spiker, Relic Variant" prof=ritua/range channe=12+1+3 marksm=12 spawni=3+1weaponshotshotarrowsbeyond sightsoulof spiritsignet/build Equipment * Vampiric Recurve Bow of Defense with "I Have The Power!" inscription * Vampiric Longbow of Defense with "I Have The Power!" inscription * Non-Vampiric Bow when not spiking * Full Radiant Armor The Spirit Spammer prof=range/ritua expertise=12+1+1 beastm=8+1 wilder=5+1 restor=9ShotSeasonSoilRecoveryLifeRecuperationDefenseOf My Flesh/build The Ordergon name="Nightmare Ordergon" prof=parag/necro blood=12 leader=7+1 comman=8+1+1 spear=8+1of the Vampirefor the eyesattackhasteyourselfbackof concentrationof return/build The Monks A WoH/HB Heal Party monk and an RC or DH. Usage * One spiker should be set as the caller. * Spikes should be called over Voice Chat, such as Ventrilo. * Spiking: ** All Spikers should cast Nightmare Weapon before each spike. ** When called, the spike is Dual Shot, followed quickly by Distracting Shot. ** The spiker should call the use of Seeking Arrows before spikes if the target becomes enchanted at all. ** Sight Beyond Sight is to be kept up as often as possible. * Favorable Winds, Destruction and Bloodsong should be used during every battle; other spirits should be used according to the map. * Orders: ** Order of the Vampire is to be used during the spike countdown to boost the spike. ** While casting Orders, use the shout "Go For The Eyes!" Be sure to build adrenaline in between spikes. ** Spike when called with Vicious Attack. ** Spam "Make Haste!" and "Brace Yourself!" on the runner in Relic maps. ** When not spiking, spam "Go For The Eyes!" Be sure to have it available when a spike is called, however. * Rupture Soul is to be used to get rid of certain allied spirits, should they begin to cause more harm than good (specifically Frozen Soil and Fertile Season). * Offering of Spirit should be used whenever possible as energy management. * The relic runners are the Spirit Spammer and the fourth spiker. Counters * Ritualists are casters, and therefore they are generally weak and crumble easily under attack. * The only counter to prevent the spike directly is Blindness, however this is not a large problem as Sight Beyond Sight can be kept up most of the time. * Note that this life stealing spike cannot be prevented by any defensive action (except a leet infuser) by the opposing team, as it will go right through blocking, blind, and almost every single prot. However, if Favorable Winds is not in effect, strafing may pose a problem. Variants * Any Resurrection Signet can be replaced with Ritualist resurrection skills of choice. * Bloodsong and Destruction are both not necessary for the spike, and can be replaced with other Channeling skills. * Destruction could be replaced with another FW for backup. Notes * Order of the Vampire will work with Nightmare Weapon for a spike that is 100% life stealing and not affected by armor. It will do a total of 852 Life Stealing, as well as loss of up to 100 health from Deep Wound as well as damage from Vicious Attack, easily dealing up to 1000 damage. * Seeking Arrows + Orders is used instead of Kindle Arrows because Seeking Arrows nullifies the only effective protection against the spike: blocking. The additional damage from Orders is also unblockable. * Natural Stride is not used by the spikers due to enchantments that are cast often (esp. Orders). This also allows Monks to use more enchantment heavy builds, such as Shield of Deflection. * Enchantment removal is not necessary for this build as there are no enchantments that can prevent this spike. * High Marksmanship (allowing the use of your bow without a weapon spell) allows you to deal a fair amount of pressure between spikes, e.g. to Minions and Spirits. This makes you a bit more versatile while the Kindle build only allows you to do damage during the spike. See also * Build:Rt/R Nightmare Marksman Team - Nightmare Spike